dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 16
The Girl Who Sells Smoke (ケムリ売りの少女, Kemuri uri no shōjo) is the 16th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary It begins with Nikaido looking at the window early in the morning, realizing she is back to The Magic User World, wishing to just help Kaiman and leave once again. Once Kaiman wake up she tells him about the idea of split in order to find Risu more easily, the lizard head also notes the lump where the cab-driver sorcerer he killed last night used to live, she explains that unless you have super powers, live is pretty much the same as Hole, as Kasukabe wrote in his guidebook. Meanwhile in En's Mansion, Risu's head is inserted in a new mechanical body powered by En's smoke, the moment he is able to move, he recognizes En and begs for his life claiming he will do anything. Shin and Noi came back with Fujita and Ebisu, and they all go to drink tea while En ask Risu to tell him everything he knows, starting by who killed him. Not knowing anything, he simply replies that he knows the killer was a Cross-Eyes, not even recognizing the place where he was found, The Cross-Eyes Boss nor anything to do with "the lizard man from Hole". Nikaido goes to a smoke shop to pawn some her own magical smoke, the shop owner its impressed by the discovery of her extremely rare type of magic and gives all his money for the small bottle. After the transaction is done, she grabs the owner and kills him in a single hit, saying that nobody would never know about her type of magic, and crushes the bottle bottle. She uses all money from the shop for a half hour meeting with Asu, a powerful Devil and Nikaido's old friend, he is really happy to see her once again, but is unable to respond her questions, like who cursed Kaiman, but told her abut Risu's whereabouts in En's Mansion, he also explains her about the Cross-Eyes, lame sorcerers unable to produce smoke at his eyes. Asu tells her that everything would be easy if she simply uses her magic and unravel all the mysteries by herself, but Nikaido tells him that she will never uses her magic again, the Devil also ask her if Kaiman is his lover or something, she simply replies he is her best friend and she will do everything for him, Asu tells her that the best thing he can do is open a magic door to En's Mansion to go a get Risu, in the meanwhile Kaiman continues his fruitless search simply asking random sorcerers if they know the Cross-Eyes he is looking for. Back in the mansion En continues his interrogation with Risu, asking him about his magic, which he replies that he can't produce smoke at all, Shin pulls his ear telling him that he is nothing more than a useless Cross-Eyes, he begs him to stop or his neck would come off, while Ebisu tells him that she will give him a massage. In that moment Fujita comes with the severe body parts of Miyamoto, Risu recognizes him and talks to him like nothing is happening (En starts to loose his cool believing that Risu is neither a childish stupid or he is hiding his true self), one of the family goons approach En telling him that someone infiltrated in the mansion and started to beat every guard in their direction, believing this was a murder attempt, Noi tells him that she is going to fight whoever is there and kill them, Nikaido fight Noi once again while Kaiman waits in the house, thinking if she got lost or something. Category:Chapters